Fushigi Yuugi: Red
by Red456
Summary: Red is a 15 year old girl who founds a strange book in the library...
1. Chapter 1: The Priestess of Suzaku

My very first fanfiction. Also the main character is my OC.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Chapter 1: The Priestess of Suzaku

My name is Red Crystal Elizabeth Xanthia Fiorelle Symtherford Arwenia. I am a 15 year old girl student. I'm just a simple and average looking girl. But I have glowing silky brunette hair and my eyes are blue as the ocean. Also my lips is red as the blood and my skin is white as snow. My favorite color is Red. That's why I wear my red uniform with my red skirt. There's also purple buttons on my uniform and purple ribbon in the top right of my uniform.

I always got perfect grades even I don't study and I also got perfect grades on my P.E. Class even I'm not an athletic person. All teachers always praise me when I take an exam or a quiz saying that I'm their most favorite student of all. Also when I take participate on a school competitions. My rivals always lose and praise me after beating them. They always tell that I'm the best and that they deserve to lose on the competition.

I went to the library. But when I arrive in the library. There is no people here except the librarian. I decided to read a book. I choose a random book in the book shelf. I notice that the book I choose has a red cover and has chinese letters in it. When I open it, there's suddenly a red light coming from the book. I close my eyes and when I open it. A handsome guy appeared infront of me.

"Who are you?" I said.


	2. Chapter 2: Tamahome

Chapter 2: Tamahome

When I look around in my surrounding. I notice I'm in a town instead of the school library. But more importantly. The guy that is currently infront of me has a muscular body and he is hot.

"Are you the prietess of suzaku?" he said.

"What are you talking ab-?" I said to him.

He suddenly kissed me before I could even finish the sentence.

"I love you. Your so beautiful." he said in a sexy way.

"What is your name?" I asked him.

"My name is Tamahome. One of the celestial warriors." he said to me.

"Can I also ask your name? I bet its a great name. Your very beautiful!" Tamahome said.

"Red Crystal Elizabeth Xanthia Fiorelle Symtherford Arwenia." I said.

"Wow! It's so great! It really fits you like your beautiful face!" Tamahome said.

Then suddenly a group of bandits appeared and take Tamahome as a hostage. They use a knife to threaten him.

"I won't kill you if you give me all your money." one of the bandit said to him.

"Red! Please save me!" Tamahome cried for help.

I decided to use martial arts but I actually never had train martial arts. I jumped to the ground. I kick and punch them within 1 second. All bandits collapsed and I'm also glad that my I didn't manage to hit Tamahome perfectly while the bandit is threatening him. All of the townspeople suddenly clap to me and cheer for me.

"Wow! Red! You beat him! Your much better martial artist than me!" he said cheerfully.

Then he kissed me again.


	3. Chapter 3: The Emperor

Chapter 3: The Emperor

Tamahome told me yesterday that I'm the priestess of suzaku and I have to find the other celestial warriors to summon Suzaku. Many townspeople told me that we need to go to the emperor's palace since they know their emperor is a celestial warrior. We went to the emperor palace. I saw the guards near the entrance of the palace. We went towards them. When they saw us,they quickly open the door for us.

"Can we go inside in the palace because we need to talk to the emperor?" I asked them politely.

"Go inside because I'm sure the emperor will love you. I mean look at you. Your so beautiful." one of the guards said."

I went inside in the palace together with Tamahome. When we arrive insinde the palace. I saw the emperor sitting in his throne. When he saw us. He gasp and quickly rise up from his throne.

"Wow! Your face is so angelic and very pure. Your so pretty. I want you to be my wife." the emperor said.

"My name is Red Crystal Elizabeth Xanthia Fiorelle Symtherford Arwenia. I'm the priestess of Suzaku."

"Wow! i never taught the priestess face have such a beautiful face. My name is Hotohori. The emperor of Konan and a celestial warrior."

Then suddenly a large dark monster appeared and its long many hands quickly grab Tamahome and Hotohori.

"RED! SAVE ME!" Hotohori cried in panic.

"RED! HELP ME!" Tamahome cried in panic.

I use my magical red sword. I decided to kill the monster by using my sword even I have no experience in sword fighting. I jumped towards to the monster and I slice him up within 1 second and the monster died releasing both Tamahome and Hotohori.

"Red... Thank you for saving me." Tamahome said.

"Red, you so strong and so beautiful. Your really great at swords than myself." Hotohorri said.

After that,Hotohori invited us to stay in palace.


	4. Chapter 4: The Cross-dressing Man

Chapter 4: The Cross-dressing Man

While I was walking in the palace. I detected an another celestial warrior with my magical power. I stop walking when I detect something from a woman near me. I decided to approach her.

"My name is Red Crystal Elizabeth Xanthia Fiorelle Symtherford Arwenia. I'm the priestess of suzaku. Are yo-." I said.

"I hate you. Let's have a competition." the woman said.

"Ok." I said to her.

We decided to have a competition inside the palace. The one who was able to pick the two very large rocks with bare hands first win. All of the people of Konan decided to watch the competition to cheer for me and support me. But nobody decided to support the woman. I quickly pick the two very large rocks within 1 second with my two pinkie fingers. I decided to look on the woman and notice that she is trying too hard to pick them up with her bare hand. Her clothes is ripping off by her own strength. She was able to pick them within 5 minutes but her upper torso got completely torn off. I can see her red chinese symbol in her chest but I just realize that he is man. He is flat chested.

"Wow! Your Great! Your much stronger than I am." he said cheerfully.

"Are you a man?" I asked him.

"Yes. I'm really sorry for being mean to you. I just realize that your so beautiful and so strong. I have fallen inlove with you. My name is Nuriko. I'm one of the royal consorts in the palace." he said sexily.

Then he suddenly kiss me. I blush at what he did. Everyone was suprise including Tamahome and Hotohori.

"How dare you kiss her?! SHE BELONGS TO ME ONLY!" Hotohori shouted.

"NO, SHE BELONGS TO ME! I WAS THE FIRST ONE WHO MET HER!" Tamahome shouted.

"Please stop fighting." I told them.

"Ok." Hotohori,Tamahome and Nuriko said at the same time.


	5. Chapter 5: The Wandering Monk

Chapter 5: The Wandering Monk

I decided that we must exlore the whole Konan to find the other remaining celestial warriors and they all agree with my decision saying that I am so intelligent for saying it. We went to an another town sine I can detect a magic aura from that town. When we arrive in the town. I saw a man who is different to the townseole from that town. He has blue haired and a scar in his face. He was holding a long magic staff. I think he is the a celestial warroir. We went towards him.

"My name is Red Crystal Elizabeth Xanthia Fiorelle Symtherford Arwenia. I am the riestess of suzaku.

"Your the priestess! Your so beautiful! I want to kiss you!" the blue haired man said.

"DON'T TRY TO FLIRT RED INFRONT OF US! SHE IS MINE!" Hotohori said.

"The priestess is certainly belongs to me!" Nuriko said.

"CLEARLY, RED IS MINE!" Tamahome said.

"Please don't fight." I said to them.

"Ok. We will not fight anymore." Tamahome,Hotohori and Nuriko said at the same time.

"So can you tell us your name?"

"My name is Chichiri. A magical user and one of the celestial warriors and I love you." Chichiri said to me.

Suddenly, a very large dark creature apeared. He had a lion like form. Many of the townseople cried for help and run away from the monster.

"Stay there." I said to him.

"Ok." Tamahome,Hotohori,Nuriko and Chichiri said at the same time."

I use my magical power to defeat the monster and I use my red laser beam to defeat the monster. I was able to defeat it within 1 second.

Everyone cheered for me when I defeated the monster including Tamahome,Hotohori,Nuriko and Chichiri.

"Wow! You are so great and super strong! Your a better and stronger magical user than I am." Chichiri said.

After my battle with the monster. I decided that we must go to the town's inn to stay for tonight. But when we arrive there. We didn't have money but the inn's owner said that it's ok to not pay anything and we can stay here everytime we liked it. He said that I am so beautiful and that a beautiful lady like myself should just not pay anything.


	6. Chapter 6: The Bandit

Chapter 6: The Bandit

After finding Chichiri in the town. I decided that we must explore the Mount Reikaku since I can detect a celestial warrior there. They all agree to it saying I'm so intelligent for telling them. Before we go, I asked the towns people where Mount Reikaku is They replied that Mount Reikaku has dangerous bandits and advise me to stay in the village since they don't want a beautiful girl like me die. But I'm sure they are nice bandits. I told my celestial warriors to separate in Mount Reikaku and they all agree to my decision. When I was searching in the forest near Mount Reikaku. i dectect something in the forest. I saw an orange haired guy with a fan in his hand. He suddenly notice me when I look at him.

"YOUR SO SEXY!" the man said cheefully."

"My name is Red Crystal Elizabeth Xanthia Fiorelle Symtherford Arwenia. I'm the priestess of Suzaku." I said to him.

"My name is Tasuki. The boss of the Mount Reikaku Bandits." he said cheerfully.

Then suddenly a big monster wolf appeared and attacked him. Tasuki tried to kill it with his fire power using his iron fan but fire power too weak.

"RED! SAVE ME!" Tasuki cried for help.

"FIRE POWER ACTIVATE!" I shouted while pointing at the monster with my pinkie finger.

A large fire came through my pinkie finger and killed the monster within 1 second. My fire power was so strong that the monster I killed turn into a little black dust and the black dust disappeared quickly.

"RED! YOUR SO AWESOME! THANK YOU FOR SAVING ME! YOUR A MUCH BETTER FIRE POWER USER THAN ME!" Tasuki said cheerfully."

Then he suddenly kiss me.

"STOP KISSING RED!" Nuriko,Tamahome,Chichiri and Hotohori shouted at the same time.

"Guys, Let's stop fighting. We should find the remaining celestial warriors." I said to them.

"Ok." The 5 of them agreed.


	7. Chapter 7: The Healer

Chapter 7: The Healer

We went to a town called Choko which is located north of Konan because I detect a celestial warrior in that town. When we arrive in Choko. We didn't see any people but we saw a girl there. She had a blonde hair. I immediately asked her if she is a celestial warrior.

"Are you a celestial warrior?" I asked her.

"No,but I know someone who is a celestial warrior. Can I ask you a question?" she said calmly.

"Ok. Go ahead." I smiled at her.

'Who are you?" I asked her.

"My name is Red Crystal Elizabeth Xanthia Fiorelle Symtherford Arwenia. I'm the priestess of Suzaku. Can you tell us your name?" I said.

"My name is Shoka. Follow me. I know where the celestial warrior live." she said calmly.

We all follow her where se lead us to an old house.

"Mitsukake, There's a visitor looking for you." Shoka said."

"Hello there visitors. My name is Mitsukake. A healer. So wh-." he said.

He suddenly stopped speaking and stared at me.

"WHAT A BEAUTIFUL LADY! YOUR SO BEAUTIFUL THAN MY LOVER SHOKA!" Mitsukake said cheerfully.

"Are you really that serious?! I taught you love me!" Shoka said angrily.

She clenched her fists.

"YOUR GONNA PAY FOR STEALING MY LOVER!" Shoka said angrily.

Suddenly I saw Shoka turned into a gruesome ugly creature. She looks like a witch.

"Shoka. Stop this. Just accept the fact that the girl I love is her and not you. I love her." Mitsukake said calmly.

"SHUT UP!" Shoka shouted with anger.

Shoka attacked Mitsukake in the stomach and made him collase. I use my magical powers to defeat her. I slap her in the face and she quickly fell down within 1 second. Then her body was suddenly burned and disappeared. After defeating her, I face my attention to Mitsukake who was badly wounded by Shoka's attack.

"HEAL POWER! ACTIVATE!" I shouted the words while heaing him with my pinkie finger.

He quickly recovered and his wounds quickly disapeared within 1 second.

"THANK YOU FOR SAVING ME! YOUR SUCH A BEAUTIFUL GIRL AND SUCH A BETTER HEALER THAN ME! YOU QUICKLY HEALED ME WITHOUT PROBLEMS! Can I ask your name?" Mitsukake said to me.

"My name is name is Red Crystal Elizabeth Xanthia Fiorelle Symtherford Arwenia. I'm the priestess of Suzaku." I said.

"SO YOUR THE PRIESTESS! YOUR SO BEAUTIFUL AND SO STRONG! I LOVE YOU!" Mitsukake said cheerfully.

"Could you stop flirting Red infront of us? It's making me jealous." Hotohori said.

"Don't you dare declare your love to Red. SHE BELONGS TO ME!" Nuriko said.

"RED IS MINE!" Tamahome said.

"Red is clearly mine and mine only." Chichiri said.

"RED IS ONLY MINE!" Tasuki said.

"Guys, Stop fighting." I said to them.

"Ok." The 6 of them said it at the same time to stop fighting each other.

Mitsukake let us stay at his home for tonight to rest.


	8. Chapter 8: The Genius Kid

Chapter 8: The Genius Kid

After finding the 6th celestial warrior. I decided that we must go back to the palace.

"We should go back to the palace." I said.

"Your right,Red. We all should go back to the palace." Hotohori said.

I use my magical power to create a portal to the palace so that all of us can go to the palace quickly.

"Wow! Red! Your really great at creating portals." Tamahome said.

"Even I'm a magical user. I can't create such portals. Red is much better magical user than I am!" Chichiri said cheerfully."

Then I saw a kid who is going through the palace. I quickly detect something from him. I think he is a celestial warrior. I told them them that he is a celestial warrior and we all went towards to the child. I introduce my name to him.

"My name is is Red Crystal Elizabeth Xanthia Fiorelle Symtherford Arwenia. I'm the priestess of Suzaku. Can you tell me your name?" I said.

" BIG SIS! YOUR SO PRETTY! My name is Chiriko. My power is becoming prodigy." the child said.

"So your a celestial warrior." the child said.

"Yes! Big Sis! Let's have a contest!" Chiriko said cheerfully.

"Ok. I accept your challenge." I said to him.

The contest is about intelligence. The person who guess the most right questions wins. All celestial warriors decided to watch our contest except Hotohori. Since Hotohori will be the question man and the man who will question us.

"Ok. Let's start. I hope you win,Red." Hotohori said.

I manage to answer all of his Hotohori's questions without thinking it hard. It just like I just know about it. Chiriko on the other hand is troubled answering Hotohori's questions and didn't even answer one question.

"The winner of the contest is Red!" Hotohori announced.

All of the celestial warriors seems celebrating my victory. I looked at Chiriko. He didn't seem sad when I defeated him but instead he was happy.

"BIG SIS! I WANT TO MARRY YOU!" Chiriko shouted cheerfully."

"Why?" I asked him.

"BECAUSE YOUR THE MOST INTELLIGENT PERSON OF ALL! YOUR MORE SMARTER THAN ME! I WANT TO MARRY YOU RIGHT NOW! Chiriko shouted.

"Shut up!" Nuriko said.

"Nuriko stop it. We should rest now." I said to them.

"Ok." Nuriko said.

We rest in our separate rooms in the palace.


	9. Chapter 9: Yui and the Seiryu Seven

Chapter 9: Yui and the Seiryu Seven

I finally collected the celestial warriors to summon Suzaku. But one night, I was kidnapped while I was sleeping in the palace. When I wake up. I was in a different place and I saw 7 people around me.

"Who are you people?" I asked them.

"We are the Seiryu Seven and you are in Kuto." the handsome blond haired guy said.

"What I am doing here?" I said.

Then a girl suddenly apeared.

"My name is Suboshi. The younger twin brother. Your pretty." Suboshi said sexily.

"My name is Tomo. An illusionist. You have a nice sexy body." Tomo said sexily.

"I order them to kidnap you and kill you." the girl said.

"Who are you?" I asked her.

"My name is Yui Hongo. The Priestess of Seiryu and your enemy. NAKAGO! KILL HER NOW!" the girl said.

"NO! Yui, I fallen inlove with the priestess of suzaku when I first saw her. I even regret kidnapping such a beautiful girl." Nakago said.

"WE ALSO REGRET IT. WE ALSO ARE INLOVE WITH THE PRIESTESS OF SUZAKU!" the other 6 persons said at the same time.

"Then I'll kill her." Yui said.

"We'll stop you. We will save Red no matter what!" Nakago shouted.

"Nakago. It's ok. I'll defeat her." I said to him calmly.

"Bring it on,priestess of suzaku." Yui smirked.

She quickly charge me but I I didn't move and use my red powerful solar beam with one move. She quickly collapse and she died.

"PRIESTESS OF SUZAKU! YOU DEFEATED HER! YOU ARE SO STRONG." Nakago said cheerfully.

"Yeah! YOUR WERE SO COOL!" the other 6 seiryu seven said at the same time.

Then a big blue dragon suddenly appear.

"My name is Seiryu Seikun." the blue dragon said.

"What are you doing here?" I said to the dragon.

"I'm here to kill you for killing my priestess. But I change my mind. I want you to be my wife. You look so beautiful." Seiryu Seikun said.

"No. I will not marry you." I said to him.

"Then your friends will be trapped in a cage." Seiryu Seikun said.

The blue dragon quickly trap all of the Seiryu Seven in a blue cage.

"RED! SAVE US!" Nakago shouted for help.

"RED! HELP US!" Suboshi shouted for help

"RED! RESCUE US!" Soi shouted for help.

"RED SOLAR BEAM!" I said while pointing at him with my pinkie finger.

I decided to use my red powerful solar beam. It killed him within one shot and blue dragon quickly died and disappeared.

"Priestess of Suzaku. Please marry right now. You have defeated one of the beast gods and save me. I really love you." Nakago said sexily.

"Thank you for saving us. You are really strong and beautiful. Can I ask your name?" Suboshi said sexily.

"My name is Red Crystal Elizabeth Xanthia Fiorelle Symtherford Arwenia. You can call me Red. I'm the priestess of Suzaku." I said to them.

So I stayed in the Kuto's palace for tonight since the king of Kuto invited me to stay in his palace. He told me that it such a honor for him that the priestess of suzaku is staying in the palace andthat I'm such a beautiful priestess. But I had to share one room with the Seiryu Seven. They all introduce me their names there.

"My name is Nakago. A high ranking general. So can I kiss you now?" Nakago said sexily.

"My name is Amiboshi. The older twin brother. You look pretty by the way." Amiboshi said sexily.

"My name is Suboshi. The younger twin brother. You look sexy by the way." Suboshi said sexily.

"My name is Ashitare. A werewolf. WHAT A SEXY BODY!" Ashitare said sexily.

"My name is Soi. Your so beautiful." Soi said sexily.

"My name is Miboshi. A summoner and I can possess people. Your such a beautiful priestess." Miboshi said sexily.

In the next day,while I and the Seiryu Seven is taking a walk outside in the Kuto palace. I saw my celestial warriors or the Suzaku Seven appeared before us.

"We are here to take away our priestess." Hotohori said angrily while clenching his both hands.

"YEAH! YOU STOLE HER AND KIDNAPPED HER FROM US!" Tamahome shouted them.

"Let's fight then." Nakago said.

"Guys,they are good. Don't fight. We should go back to Konan palace to summon Suzaku becuase I'm so excited." I said to them.

"Ok." Nakago and Hotohori said at the same time."

I use my magical portal to go back to the Konan palace. The Seiryu Seven promised me that they will help me to summon Suzaku and ask me if they can go together to Konan which I accepted.


	10. Chapter 10: Summoning of Suzaku

Chapter 10: Summoning of Suzaku

We begin the summoning ceremony at the big tall shrine. The Suzaku Sevenhelped me to summon Suzaku while all the Seiryu Seven watched me to summon the best god Suzaku. I begin the ceremony.

"The four palaces to the heavens. The four corners of the earth. In the sacred law,belief and goodness. I summon thee, Suzaku, guardian of the south.I now say these words to thee appear on Konan. From the seven palaces of heaven. For the sake of those here who adore you and awake your presence. Come to us. With thy holy power, destroy the evil which threatens us. Save us and grant our wishes. Descend to us now from heaven's above!" I said.

I raise my hand and a chinese character symbol appeared in my forehead and a very bright red light suddenly appear from above and I floated from the I saw a very big red bird coming down from the sky. I think it is Suzaku. Then suddenly a red bright light devoured me. When I oen my eyes. I saw a very handsome guy infront of me. Hewas hot and very good looking.

"I am Suzaku Seikun. Are you the priestess who summoned me?" Suzaku Seikun said sexily.

"Yes." I answered shyly

I keep saying OMG! HE IS HOT AND SEXY LOOKING! in my mind.

"Are you single?" Suzaku Seikun said sexily.

"Yes." I answered shyly

"I didn't think my priestess is such this beautiful. Your really pretty." Suzaku Seikun said sexily.

"I'm not really pretty even a lot of people said it." I answered shyly.

"Your very pretty and I fallen inlove with you." Suzaku Seikun said sexily.

Then he stare at me passionately. I can't stop looking at him. He was so hot and so sexy.

"I want to know your name. I bet it such a beautiful name." Suzaku Seikun said sexily.

"My name is Red Crystal Elizabeth Xanthia Fiorelle Symtherford Arwenia. But you can call med red." I answered shyly.

"I was right. Your perfect name fits perfectly to your beautiful face." Suzaku Seikun said sexily.

"You will devour me,right?" I answered shyly.

I don't care if he devour me. He's a sexy beast god.

"No,I will not devour you because I love you. I will even give you infinite wishes you want as long as you marry me." Suzaku Seikun said sexily.

"Yes. I want to marry you." I said shyly.

"Then I shall grant your wishes." He smiled sexily.

I quickly decided my one and only wish.

"My only wish is to stay in this world forever." I said.

"Then your wish will be granted." Suzaku Seikun said sexily.

Then suddenly a red bright light appeared and I suddenly float from the ground. My body feels lighter. I am experiencing an transformation. Two Long Red Wings suddenly appeared in my back and two cute red neko ears apeared in my head. My eyes have now 2 colors. My left eye has now a red blood color and my right eye has now a cute pink color. I also gained two new colors from my hair. My hair has now a red and pink streaks that reaches at the end of my hair.

"You have became the priestess of goddess by wishing to stay in this world." Suzaku Seikun said sexily.

Then an old lady suddenly appeared.

"You have become the most powerful being in the entire world. More powerful than me or the 4 celestial gods combined. You can overpower anything and your the chosen one." the old lady said.

Then a green haired child appeared.

"YES SHE RIGHT! YOUR THE CHOSE ONE!" the green haired child said.

"Who are you?" I said to them.

"My name is Taiitsukun. The creator of The Universe of the Four Gods and the emperor of the heavens. I'm glad to meet the priestess of goddess." the old lady said.

"My name is Nyan-Nyan! I'm also glad to meet the priestess of goddess." green haired child appeared.

They both kneel down on their kneels and they suddenly plead to me.

"Priestess of goddess, Please defeat the priest of evil. Your the only one who can defeat him. I'm so weaker than him. Your the only who can defeat him." Taiitsukun said.

"Yeah! Priestess of Goddess! Your the only great one here!" Nyan-Nyan said.

"Ok." I said to them.

Then Suzaku Seikun suddenly kiss me on the lips. I kiss him back tightly.

Then another red bright light suddenly appeared and I'm back to the world.


	11. Chater 11: The Final Battle

Chater 11: The Final Battle

I stopped kissing him but I notice that they the Suzaku Seven and the Seiryu Seven notice us kissing to each other.

"HOW DARE YOU KISS HER!" Hotohori said angrily.

"I WILL NOT TO HESITATE TO KILL YOU EVEN IF YOUR THE SUZAKU!" Nuriko said said angrily.

"HEY! STOP KISSING RED!" Tamahome said angrily.

"THE PRIESTESS OF SUZAKU IS MINE!" Nakago said angrily.

"Stop it,guys. Let's just celebrate my successful summoning of Suzaku." I said to them.

"Ok." they all agree including Taiitsukun and Nyan-Nyan.

It was midnight. I was alone at my bedroom when somebody came in to my room. It was Suzaku Seikun. He was so good looking and so hot everytime I look at him.

"May I come in?" he said sexily.

"Yes." I said shyly.

"You look beautiful tonight." he said sexily.

He is making me blush.

I suddenly cry.

"My real mother died when she gave birth to me. My real father also died from a car accident. I was adopted when I was only 4 years old. But my adopted parents always abuse and like to torment me. My classmates also bullied me and I always tried myself to be happy all the time."

"You are brave and special for being strong and your beautiful." he said sexily.

Then Suzaku Seikun hug me while I was crying.

In the next day, the sky became suddenly dark even its morning. A black figure suddenly came out fom the sky.

"Hello everyone. My name is Black AKA The Priest of Evil. I'm here to destroy everyone of you." he said.

He quickly grabs all the Sukazu Seven, Seiryu Seven,Suzau Seikun,Taiitsukun and Nyan-Nyan and traps them to the black cage.

"RED! HELP ME!" Hotohori shouted.

"RED! SAVE ME!" Tamahome shouted.

"RED! GET ME OUT OF HERE!" Nakago shouted.

"RED! YOU ARE OUR ONLY HOPE!" Taiitsukun shouted

"RED! PLEASE BE STRONG AND I LOVE YOU!" Suzaku Seikun shouted.

Then he quickly notice me from above.

"So you are the priestess of goddess. You are very beautiful indeed." Black smirked.

He quickly deploy all of his dark minions.

"Catch her!" Black shouted.

I use my power and I shooted them all with one hit.

"You killed all of them. You are so great!" Black said.

"Black, just please be a good guy. I said to him

"Your right! From now on, I will be a good guy." Black said.

He quickly release all of them inside of the black cage.

"I apolog-." Black said.

"No, you should apologize to Red." Nuriko said.

"Ok." Black said.

"Red,I'm sorry." Black said while weeping.

"It's ok. Everyone make mistakes besides I want everyone to be friends." I said cheerfully.

Then Suzaku Seikun suddenly hugged me and kiss me in my lips.

"Red,I love you." Suzaku Seikun said sexily."

I quickly blush and responded.

"Suzaku Seikun, I love you too." I said shyly.

" HOW YOU DARE YOU CONFESS YOUR LOVE TO HER!" Nuriko shouted with anger.


	12. Chapter 12: The Wedding

Chapter 12: The Wedding

It was the day of my wedding. I wear a white long dress that has a red laces around it and pink flowers as the design of my dress. All of the people of Konan and all of the people of Kuto watch my wedding. All are invited including the Suzaku Seven, the Seiryu Seven, Taiitsukun and Nyan-Nyan. I saw some people are happy about my wedding but I also see some people crying about my wedding.

"HOW DARE HE STOLE MY RED!" Hotohori shouted with anger while weeping unashamedly.

"I HATE THIS WEDDING! HE NEEDS TO DIE!" Nuriko shouted with anger while weeping unashamedly.

"YEAH! SUZAKU SEIKUN IS SO UGLY!" Tamahome shouted with anger while weeping unashamedly.

"SUKAKU SEIKUN AND RED SHOULDN'T BE TOGETHER!" Nakago shouted with anger while weeping unashamedly.

"Stop crying. You all look some crybabies! We should be happy for the priestess of goddess. There is nothing you can do. Their love is too strong." Taiitsukun said.

"YEAH! YOU ALL LOOK FUNNY!" Nyan-Nyan said.

"WE DON'T CARE! WE LOVE HER!" Tasuki shouted with anger while weeping unashamedly.

"RED! DON'T MARRY HIM!" Tasuki shouted with anger while weeping unashamedly.

"I CANT WATCH THIS! RED BELONGS TO ME!" Amiboshi shouted with anger while weeping unashamedly.

"YEAH! I LOVE RED!" Suboshi shouted with anger while weeping unashamedly.

I walk slowly in the aisle and I saw my future husband smiling at me in the right. He is wearing a white tuxedo. He looks so good and so handsome. Our eyes stare at each other. I felt a real connection between us. I do love him. WIhen I finally arrive around him. He was smiled at me again. His eyes felt like a burning red passion and I love everything about him.

"If there any people who are against this marriage. Just say yes." the priest said.

"YES! THERE IS! ITS ME!" Hotohori shouted.

Taiitsukun hit him in the head.

"SHUT UP! Red,ignore him. Continue the wedding now." Taiitsukun said.

"Suzaku Seikun,do you promise to live with Red in sickness and health?" the priest said.

"I do." Suzaku Seikun said sexily.

"Red,do you promise to live with Suzaku Seikunin sickness and health?" the priest said.

"I do." Red said sexily.

"You may kiss the bride." the priest said.

He slowly kiss me but it was a passionate and a sweet kiss. It wa the best kiss I have ever had.

THE END


	13. Epilogue: A Large Family

Epilogue: A Large Family.

One year later...

Ever since I become Suzaku Seikun's wife. I decided that we must live together in the realm of the gods which is located above. since I am a goddess and he is a celestial god. I said my goodbye to the Suzaku Seven, the Seiryu Seven, Taiitsukun and Nyan-Nyan. But I wonder why the Suzaku Seven and Seiryu Seven are all crying. I think they are happy that I am leaving them. When I arrive in the realm of the gods. I gave birth to my 100 kids at age 16 and their father is Suzaku Seikun. All of my babies looks either inherited my face or my handsome husband's face.

"Mama, Can you sing a song for us?" one of my kids said.

"Yeah, Mama! I want to hear Mama sing!" one of my kid said.

"I also wanted to hear my beautiful wife sing." my husband said.

"Ok. If all of my children and my loving husband demand it." I said cheerfully."

I sing a song infront of my large family. When I finish singing the song. They all cheered for me including my sexy husband.

"Wow! Mom! You are so great at singing! You should be a singer!" one of my kids said.

"Your amazing. My beautiful wife has such a great talent for singing and your voice is so pure and so angelic." my husband said.

Fushigi Yuugi: Red...


End file.
